The prior art includes several different tire mount platform devices. Examples include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,575,503; 2,848,150; 2,851,312; 2,973,052; 4,947,961; 5,133,429; 6,044,928; and 6,550,578; the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference. Clearly, the general idea of mounting a work or access platform to a vehicle tire is known.
Problems with prior-art wheel-mounting platform devices, however, include that many offer only a single step or platform, thus limiting or restricting access (e.g., ascending to the engine compartment/hood area) and usability on different-sized vehicles. In the prior art embodiments that include more than one step, only two steps are provided and they are arranged substantially vertically. It is more difficult to climb vertically-disposed steps than steps mounted diagonally, and vertical steps offer less flexible access when loading, securing or unloading cargo from a roof of a vehicle.
Furthermore, when climbing vertically-arranged steps, one may be forced to use one hand to hold on to the vehicle if the vehicle body bulges out beyond the tire. A different step orientation may alleviate this requirement, freeing both the user's hands to carry tools, supplies, a light, beverage or the like as he mounts the steps.
Another shortcoming of prior art tire mounting steps and/or platforms is that their height is of limited adjustability. Many such platforms simply hang from the top of the tire, so it may be difficult to step onto the platform when attached to very large tires, and it may be difficult to raise or lower heavy cargo when there is a tall step.
Yet another disadvantage of prior-art tire-mount platform devices is that many attach to the top of the wheel and simply dangle clown. If the vehicle does not have the parking brake set and for automatics, the transmission placed in “park,” then the vehicle may accidentally roll. This results in the step(s) falling off the wheel, with a high chance of injury to the user.
An adjustable tire-mount access device that addresses these shortcomings may be of significant value in this field.